<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Midnight by LadyKenz347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218762">Almost Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347'>LadyKenz347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Open ended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ronsy Drabble for DarkAngelofSorrow</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Christmas! Apologies for the lack of beta but hoping you have a wonderful holiday season!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Fucking idiot." Pansy lifted the train of her dress and marched up the corridor. </p><p>"Parkinson!" </p><p>Her lip curled and she picked up the rhythm of her stomping, racing for the nearest Floo. </p><p>
  <em>"Pansy!" </em>
</p><p>She stopped, reeling on the fool. Unfortunately , her stiletto wasn't designed for such sharp actions and caught on a bit of stone. Her ankle surrendered and she toppled to the cold floor with a wild cry. Ron was at her side a moment later, breathless and pink cheeked as he gingerly lifted her ankle to inspect it with great care. </p><p>Pansy swatted at him. "Don't touch me, you idiot! I'm fine." She scrambled to her feet, hissing at the sting in her bone. She might have toppled to the floor again if not for Ron's broad arms catching her weight. "I said I'm-- What are you doing?!"</p><p>His arm swept under her knees and he lifted her easily. "Carrying you, obviously." </p><p>"Well don't," she huffed, already settling into his embrace. She felt so small enveloped in his arms. "I'm perfectly capable of walking, besides, you have a <em>date</em> to attend to." </p><p>"First," he said flatly, "perfectly capable people don't crumple to the ground. Second, it's not a date." </p><p>"Right." Pansy snorted as Ron took a turn into the nearby sitting room. </p><p>As he set her down on the long chaise, he laughed to himself, then he dropped to his knee and again took a look at her ankle. "It's already bruising," he mumbled to no one in particular, and Pansy couldn't help but be entranced by the furrow to his brow and the concern blanketing his features. </p><p>"I'll be fine. Nothing some bruise paste, pain potion, and a healthy serving of vodka won't fix." </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes and his fingers began nimbly loosening the buckle of her heel and then slid it off. "I can help you back to your flat." </p><p>"What about your date?"</p><p>"It's Hermione," he deadpanned. "She's no more a date than Ginny would be. But you see, when I asked the bird I <em>really</em> wanted to go with, I was shut down and put out like a dog. So, I had to make other arrangements." </p><p>Pansy's nose wrinkled. "That's not exactly how I remember it..." </p><p>"It's exactly what happened. I asked if you wanted to go--" </p><p>"To which I said I'd rather have a yearly vaginal exam done--" </p><p>"--And you laughed in my face--" </p><p>"I <em>laughed</em> at my own good joke!" </p><p>The air between them shifted and his shoulders fell away from his ears as he pinned her with a serious stare. "What do you want from me Pansy? Because I know damned well what I want and I think I've been rather Gryffindor in my pursuits of you. But you--" Ron dragged his hand through his hair. "You are more slipeery than a snake and I don't want to get bit." </p><p>Guilt racked through her. It wasn't that she didn't like the bloke, because of course she did. She wouldn't have spent so much of her free time with him if she really thought him abhorrent. It was just... Ron was the kind of man a girl married, but Pansy wasn't the kind of girl who ought to be a wife. For all her crushing superiority complex issues, she felt woefully unworthy of Ron Weasley. Don't even get her started on the irony of that statement. </p><p>"It's not as simple as you want to make it, Ron." </p><p>"It could be." His icy blue eyes pierced into her, forcing the air from her lungs. "Because I came here with Hermione, but I always knew it would be you in the end. I'm absolutely mad over you."</p><p>Tears welled at the corners of her eyes and she blinked rapidly, forcing her gaze to her hands in her lap. "I'm not an easy person to get along with. I'm cranky and stubborn. I'm spoiled too." </p><p>"I don't want easy," he confessed, fingers curling around her kneecaps. "I just want you." </p><p>Before she could make sense of it, soft lips pressed against hers. Ron's thick fingers curled around the back of her skull and she gasped against his mouth before returning the kiss eagerly. It was messy and at moments ill timed but it felt so intrinsically them, the push and pull of fire and ice. His tongue swept into her mouth and she lost all reasonable thought, melting into him until she was breathless. Finally, their lips parted and their foreheads rested against each other as they shared in panted breaths. </p><p>"Come on, it's almost midnight. I'll get you home." He didn't want for a response as he swept her in his arms and carried her home. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>